Prophecy Renewed
by Aku-Arkaine
Summary: Ginny Weasley is sentenced to Azkaban after the events in the Chamber of Secrets lead to the death of The-Boy-Who-Lived.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or this world, they belong to J.K.

Summary: Ginny goes to Azkaban for Harry's death in the chamber. The results of this are unexpected, giving rise to a different recipient for the prophecy.

The girl formerly known as Ginevra Molly Weasley sat in the corner of her cell with the scrap of cloth that only the most generous would call a blanket wrapped around her naked body. Merlin, how she despised her body. At fifteen she had blossomed into a quite attractive young woman, which only encouraged the guards to rape her more often. The rapes started the very first night of her permanent stay in Azkaban, and were repeated nightly, each guard rotating so that she saw each of them at least once a month. When she started maturing at thirteen she started seeing a couple of different guards each night, and now at fifteen there were days that she had been raped by every guard on the island in a 24 hours period only for them to start over the next day. Even Fudge took a turn with her when he toured the prison three years ago.

The day Fudge had his way with her was the day she stopped being Ginny. As Fudge left he conveniently forgot to lock the door back, not that anyone needed to worry about her escaping. By this point she was twelve-year old girl whom had suffered a year of repeated abuse, driving her to catatonia to escape the hell her life had become. She even believed that she deserved to be the prison whore by this point, and just accepted her abuse with a blank stare as she lay unmoving with men on top of her. That night no guard visited, the warden feeling that Fudge was enough abuse for that day, and instead a different sort of guard visited her.

To this day I could still feel the cold in my bones as the Dementor leaned over her, its rancid breath in her nostrils as it opened its mouth to kiss her. Ginny welcomed this, as death was too good for her, but becoming a soulless zombie would mean she wouldn't feel her torture anymore. She had opened her mouth, willingly giving over her soul to the dementor. As it began to draw her soul from her body was when things changed.

The dementor let out a screech, struggling to get free of the connection between them to no avail. The pain Ginny felt was beyond the cruciatus, tearing her apart from the inside out. It was then that we made ourselves known the girl. We had slept within her since Harry Potter had killed the horcrux of Tom Riddle with a Basilisk fang. As the horcrux and Harry died we found refuge within her, using the last of our link in a desperate bid to survive. The soul energy from within the dementor gave us the power to awaken and assert control over Ginny, when we realized that there was not one, but three of us.

Lord Voldemort, the horcrux from Harry's scar, was actually the weakest of us. In our desperation, we had inadvertently dragged it along with us. I call it 'It' because Lord Voldemort was no longer human, he had become a Lich. We were completely open to each other at this moment, knowing everything about the others, and the other three were repulsed by Voldemort and all he had done to become what he was. The rest of us joined together, crushing what little will remained of it, and taking its knowledge for our own.

The strongest of us was Harry Potter. Harry got pulled along for the ride with the scar horcrux. All Harry wanted to do was save Ginny still; the fool not recognizing that she was beyond all helping at this point, as damaged as she was. Still, he was a whole and undamaged soul, the only one of us who could claim that wholly natural state. Harry was in control by way of default because of this, but being twelve still had no idea what to do.

This is where that third came in, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom was the diary horcrux who had brought about this unnatural, but precipitous merger. Being inside Ginny as she was abused affected Tom more than any of the others. Voldemort just didn't care, and wanted to heap the same abuses upon Ginny and her family as soon as he got his own body. Harry felt that this was the way the world worked, having suffered the same from his uncle while growing up. Tom had never felt so helpless in his life. Even the bullying at the orphanage had not prepared him for the level of abuse Ginny had suffered at the hands of the prison guards. Tom came to realize that what he went through as a child was insignificant compared to Ginny's suffering, and he wanted to protect her from this.

When Ginny realized that all we wanted was to save her, and that Harry didn't blame her for his death, she wept, and passed on what we needed to deal with being in a now female body. That left Harry and Tom, both of us feeding on the dementor in an attempt to assert our will on Ginny's body. Eventually we reached a compromise. We would allow ourselves to both die, using the energy of the dementor to combine the accumulated knowledge from all four of us and the life-force from Harry and Tom into a new person. This person would have two goals in life, the first being to fulfill that prophecy that we now knew half of. We both agreed that Voldemort was an abomination that needed to be ended at all costs. The second was to protect Ginny's now sleeping soul from further torment and find a way to give her back the childhood stripped from her unjustly.

I am this new person left behind. I am Ginny's guardian. I am Lord Voldemort's death. I am the child and heir of Tom Marvolo Riddle and Harry James Potter. I am Tamsyn Harrietta Peverell, and the wizarding world will rue the day I am released from my shackles.

Author's Notes: There will be those who immediately scream Mary Sue at me. I will endeavor to not do this, but Tamsyn will seem overpowered initially. She is not, but that is mostly because Voldemort in this story will be especially nasty. She will actually be weaker than him magically, but will be far more creative and intuitive. Her name is Peverell because Voldemort is aware of both his and the Potter's connection to the three brothers. Harry is dead, dead, dead. Tamsyn is the magical and spiritual child of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter born from their inaction with the dementor. She exists as a separate soul from Ginny, possessing her body while Ginny's soul sleeps.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or this world, they belong to J.K.

Summary: Ginny goes to Azkaban for Harry's death in the chamber. The results of this are unexpected, giving rise to a different recipient for the prophecy.

Tamsyn sat up when she heard the sounds of spellfire from the lower levels of the prison. She knew that the day that Voldemort would assault Azkaban to free the rest of his followers was coming and had prepared for it. Her cell was in the North tower of the prison on the top level, thus ensuring that she would be the one of the last prisoners visited by the Deatheaters. From beneath the straw mattress she slept on she pulled out the only three possessions she had beyond the bedraggled shift she was allowed to wear only between visits from the guards. All three items came from the dementor that died at the moment of her birth.

The first was the dementor's robe. A dementor robe was an amazing piece of magic infused with the essence of the creature who once wore it. Anyone who wore one would be protected from the effects of being near negative energy beings like the undead or unholy creatures such as daemons, demons, and devils. They also gave the wearer the ability to survive while in planes filled with negative energy or environments infused with so much mana that they could burn away a person's body.

The second and third items were made of the dementor's femurs, and each took a year to make. One was a dementor bone dagger, one of the few things that could kill creatures of pure light, such as unicorns, without the wielder suffering any negative effects. Dementor bone weapons neutralized the negative feedback from intentionally harming such pure beings. Voldemort had once come across a kris made of dementor bone in his travels, but had lost it while trying to sacrifice a phoenix for an immortality ritual.

The other was a wand. It was 12 ¼ inches long and inflexible with a core of an Augury tailfeather. For a core she had faked a seizure when one of the guards was using her, taking the opportunity to knock his spare wand into the shadows. Not that the guard noticed, too busy finishing to care about her state of health. He even had the gall to tell her that it made the experience better as he left he cell. The wand was currently useless because of the magic suppression collar she wore, but she was sure that the infusion of her blood into the bone had bound it to her, making the wand hers alone.

She took off her shift first, putting her dementor robe on, and then pulling the shift on over it so it would be less noticeable. Next she used strips torn from the blanket to secure the dagger and wand to her inner thighs where someone searching her would be least likely to find them. She then sat and waited for the Deatheaters to collect her. After all, there was no other way she could think of getting out of here while still wearing the collar.

She sat up straighter when she heard the lock of the door being manipulated. She recognized Bellatrix Lestrange immediately as she walked into her cell.

"Come girl, I know you don't want to be in this cell anymore and milord is interested in meeting the Basilisk Master of Hogwarts and Slayer of Harry Potter." Tamsyn Nodded and stood up, to follow Bellatrix. As she was led through the prison she surveyed the damage. The Aurors seemed to have acquitted themselves well in their attempt to resist Voldemort and his forces as they stormed the island, lot of good it did them.

As she stepped foot outside for the first time in over five years she saw the entire population of the prison was outside under wand point from the Deatheaters, even the deceased. Several of the prisoners were before Voldemort being given the choice of a painful death or swearing loyalty by taking the Darkmark. Most were taking the Mark, and Tamsyn listened as Voldemort administered it, nodding to herself when she recognized that he hadn't made any modifications that she would be unable to counter if necessary.

Bellatrix approached Voldemort, bowing before him. "My Lord, may I present Ginevra Weasley, Destroyer of House Potter." Tamsyn smiled at this title, if only she knew what really happened.

"Ahhh, Ginevra Weasley. I'm so happy to make you acquaintance. Tell me girl, how did it feel to slay the Hero of the Wizarding World?" His eyes stared into hers intently, looking for something there indecipherable to all but her. She nodded slightly, allowing him access to image of her mind she wanted him to see.

"It felt as if I was doing your bidding my lord," she said.

Voldemort smiled himself, pleased to see that his horcrux was intact, if in a different form than intended. With a flick of his wand the collar unlocked and Tamsyn took it off gratefully. Voldemort pointed to the few remaining prisoners who had refused his mark. Most of the Deatheaters were staring wide-eyed at this scene, not sure what was going on. Only Lucius Malfoy, realizing that the diary had survived to possess this girl, had even the slightest clue.

"Pick one; you can finish him off in whatever manner you wish as a gift to celebrate your release from Azkaban." Tamsyn gave him a pointed stare.

"I can pick anyone I want, and use any spell I want on them?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Anyone my dear. And after you kill them I will give you my mark which you have proven beyond a doubt that you deserve. Here, take Flint's wand and finish one of these worthless blood traitors." Flint looked about to protest, but a glare from both Voldemort and Belatrix silenced him.

Tamsyn took his wand with a shaky hand, and none could mistake the smile on her face that came from holding a wand again while having access to her magic. Tamsyn looked at the survivors, noticing that two of the three had no sanity left to even accept the dark mark with. It was the third man that really caught her attention though, because the third man was Sirius Black.

She smiled menacingly at the man, and the deatheaters around her began to anticipate what she was about to do to him. She then screamed at the top of her lungs a curse that only Voldemort knew, one he had found while searching for ancient magics that he could use around the Caspian Sea. This particular spell, Sanguine's Madness, was supposed to cause the target to believe they were surrounded by enemies, causing them to lash out with everything they had until everyone around them were dead or a minute had passed. He had never actually gotten around to casting the spell, and was interested in how Black would react under its effects, but wondered why his horcrux had chosen that of all spells. Then the spell made contact with him and he was suddenly surrounded by multiple Dumbledores in the fight of his life.

The first deatheater to be downed by Voldemort was Flint with a simple AK. The poor boy had no clue what was even going on, his focus intently on what curse was about to hit Black. Tamsyn took this distraction to rush over to where Sirius was bound and free him.

"OK Black, I know they probably told you that I killed Harry but I assure you this is a lie. Voldemort actually did the honors and then Lucius had me sent to Azkaban for his murder to smear the Weasley name in the mud. Now, do you promise to follow me so we can get off this rock and wait till we've escaped to hear the details?" she asked. Sirius nodded. Tamsyn undid his bindings with a gesture from Flint's wand, and then shoved the wand into Sirius's hand. "Let's go then, that madman is in the middle of killing everything that moves and we've about 20 seconds till he realizes what I've done to him."

Sirius looked around, quite impressed by what the girl had accomplished. Voldemort had killed no fewer than 15 deatheaters, including both the Carrows, and some of the newer recruits had begun to fire lethal spells back at their master. The inner circle members and more experienced ones had set up layers of various shields; all of them knowing what would happen if they ever raised their wands in anger against their Lord. He managed to duck into the front gate right behind Tamsyn before the fight ended.

"OK, now where girl," Sirius asked.

"The warden's office contains a number of portkeys to the ministry, which we can't use. It also contains a multi-use portkey to his home which we can take advantage of. The idiot isn't supposed to have such a portkey, but seeing as he's dead, I don't think anyone alive will have a clue as to where we've fled." She gave him a mischievous grin as she began to ransack the warden's desk.

"Where did you find this out? There is no way he just let this slip while doing an inspection of the prison," Sirius exclaimed in amazement.

"The man had a guilty conscience," she replied. "He needed someone to unburden his soul too. I guess he felt that the prison whore who was sentenced to the kiss on her seventeenth birthday made a good confessor."

She couldn't keep the bitterness out of her voice when she said 'prison whore.' It made Sirius really look at her, and he noticed just how gorgeous the girl really was. Hell, he'd bed her at moments notice; all she'd need to do was ask. From there it wasn't a very big leap of logic to realize that the guards had been raping her, probably for a couple years now at least. It angered him to think about the abuse this girl had suffered, and his mind began to go through all the things he would do to the men who had inflicted it upon her. So deep were his musings that he didn't come out of them till he heard her shout.

"Huh?" was his eloquent response.

"I said found it. Now grab on and let's get outta here," Tamsyn said.

The two of them vanished just as Voldemort stormed into the office.

Author's Notes: It was pointed out to me that the prophecy was more renewed than repeated, hence the name change. Sanguine's Madness is the Byzantine name for this spell. It dates back to the days of the Hittites, and was quite popular in its day as a combat spell. It fell out of favor when the Ottomans invented an easy to cast defensive charm against it and since fell out of memory after the sack of Constantinople in 1453 A.D. The spell was noted for its ability to bypass traditional mind defense magics like occlumancy, making the target see only enemies capable of defeating him or her surrounding them. The spell accomplishes this by affecting the optic nerves instead of the mind. It was usual practice to target an officer or champion in the middle of a formation, turning them against their subordinates. The biggest downside is the spell isn't very long lasting, usually expiring in 2 or 3 minutes, though this is enough time to sow chaos in the ranks.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or this world, they belong to J.K.

Summary: Ginny goes to Azkaban for Harry's death in the chamber. The results of this are unexpected, giving rise to a different recipient for the prophecy.

Sirius looked around at the grove they were standing in. It was pleasant, smelling of flowers and fresh air. There was a small cottage in the center that looked homey, with glimpses of sunlight shining down through the canopy of trees. The whole scene was idyllic, and made his first view off Azkaban all the more precious. He breathed deeply, enjoying the taste of his new found freedom. The moment was interrupted by a woman opening the cottage door. Before she could even say anything the girl at his side stunned her.

"Come Mr. Black, I believe both of us could use a change of clothing," she said as she began walking toward the door and the unconscious woman. By the time he caught up to her she had levitated the woman inside.

"What spell did you cast on You-know-who? For that matter, how does a girl who's been in prison since her first year even know how to cast such a spell? And where did you get that wand?" Sirius was beginning to become frustrated with his lack of knowledge now that the excitement from his near death and escape were wearing off.

"I know all sorts of things Mr. Black. Men tend to tell a lot of things to a the girl who's legs they are spreading," she said with a bitter chuckle. Sirius looked down, not capable of meeting her eyes; feeling both anger for how she was treated and shame for all the men who had abused her.

"Let's get some clothes, get cleaned up, and then see what there is to eat. I know you have had nothing but prison food since 1981. Once we are sitting down with food I'll explain what I know, so please save your questions till then."

Her eyes were pleading. Sirius just nodded, not knowing how to respond. The day's events were catching up to him, and he had no clue how to really deal with it. He didn't understand why this girl was telling him what to do or why he was letting her. She was an enigma to him. He stood there in the doorway, trying to work out his thoughts for what seemed like an eternity when then girl came back and waved a hand in his face to get his attention.

"Here are some clothes. They'll be baggy on your frame but we can use a resizing charm to fix it later. Second door on the left past the kitchen is a bath; you need one. I'll meet you in the kitchen once I've changed and bathed." She then turned a flinty stare toward him. "Don't come looking for me," she said in a clipped tone before walking away again.

Sirius just sighed and closed the door as he walked in, looking for the bathroom she directed him toward. His mind was all over the place, and he couldn't string together a complete train of thought. He knew that long term exposure to dementors did things to people. Only three things kept him from being a cackling madman: transforming into a dog, the fact of his innocence, and Harry. For the longest time he held on to the fact that at least Harry was alive and safe out in the world, so despite the fact that he was in Azkaban and his best friend and Lily were dead it was worth it. Harry was safe and Voldemort was dead and that was all that mattered in the end. Then came the day four years ago when Fudge had stopped by his cell, bragging about some prison whore he had just fucked who had the tightest…oh. His mind stopped as he realized just who that prison whore was and he began to dry heave. Tears that wouldn't come welled in his eyes for the girl that saved him. He vowed silently to himself that he would do everything possible to help her.

He pulled his mind back on track with a visible shake as he climbed under the water in the shower. It felt so good to him to feel real warm water again. Years had passed since he felt such warmth. Poor Harry, dead now and he didn't really know how. Fudge told him that he was killed by a basilisk at Hogwarts; that the Weasley girl had used a dark artifact to control it and had killed Harry with it. What hurt the most was his parting shot that he thought Sirius might want to know that a first year had done what the great Sirius Black couldn't. It was a bitter pilled, and he vowed that day that if he ever escaped he would end the Weasley line, with or without a declaration of Blood Feud. But now the very girl who inspired that very vow was the person he owed a life debt to, he had felt it snap into place as the port key deposited them here. He initially planned to just kill her as soon as her back turned, but now he couldn't. He was Harry's Godfather, and there was no way possible for him to owe a life debt to his Godson's murderer, magic just didn't work that way.

He finished his shower and dressed in the clothes the girl had given him, feeling clean finally. Looking at himself in the mirror, he really took in all that had happened to him during his stay in Azkaban. His face was sunken and his frame gaunt from malnourishment. His hair was long and straggly, and his beard looked like a shrub hanging off his chin. He picked up the rather ill fitting wand the girl handed him and used a few grooming charms, looking like a new man when he finished. Examining himself in the mirror, he began to really notice how different he looked from the girl. She looked well fed and surprisingly healthy for an inmate. He snorted to himself, realizing that it was probably because the guards didn't want their piece of ass to look scrawny like the child she is.

He walked into the kitchen to continue his musings. He didn't even know the girl's name, though he was sure he heard at least once before in passing. He just knew that she was a Weasley, but he'd know that without being told. She looked so much like Arthur it was scary, but he could see a bit of Molly in her too. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sobbing coming from the opposite hallway. He walked toward the sound and listened at the door, knowing that this is where the girl had gone. She sounded like a wounded animal, and he could tell that her experience in Azkaban had broken something deep within her irreparably. He didn't knock though or go inside, knowing instinctively that she didn't want him to see her like this. She only wanted to put up a strong front for the world to see, and he got that, he did the same thing when he was a teenager after his family threw him out. The pain hadn't consumed him though because James, Remus, and Peter were there for him. He hoped she would let him be there for her, because he was afraid that this pain would eat her until she became a monster like his cousin.

Tamsyn walked into the kitchen dressed in the warden's wife's clothing, feeling better than she ever had. Freedom suited her she thought. She saw that Sirius was sitting on the counter top reading today's Daily Prophet. She was glad that he had waited here and left her alone. She was afraid of how she would have acted had he come in while she cried. She knew he had heard her and was standing at the door and appreciated that he had allowed her a private moment of weakness. It gladdened her that he wasn't an insensitive berk. She began checking the cupboards and ice box for food, famished after the day she'd had.

"Anything in particular your hungry for?" she asked him. Sirius just shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like real food. She allowed herself a smile, which felt weird. This may be the first real smile that has ever graced this face since it was mine she mused. She started to pull together what she needed to do a basic breakfast of eggs, bangers, rashers, and fruit. Looking in the sink she noticed that Sirius had already eaten about a dozen apples and left the cores there. She really couldn't blame him, from what she gathered they usually only served gruel in prison. She was an exception, but she learned from the warden that she was fed well because Lucius wanted her to be more appealing for her rapists. Thinking of Lucius Malfoy always got her hackles up, and she focused on cooking. She really hoped that he was still alive because she deserved to kill him herself. She owe his death to Ginny more than anyone else, even Voldemort. Sirius interrupted her.

"Are you cooking the muggle way?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, you were doing some pretty advanced magic back on Azkaban and seemed to have no issue with stunners and levitation charms here. I just don't understand why you wouldn't use magic to cook."

"Oh," she paused with thoughtful expression before replying. "My parents never taught me how to cook with magic. I don't even know any house hold charms, except for those I observed with Mom, but never really learned wand movements or incantations for them. My parents taught me to cook the muggle way though, so that's what I'm doing."

"OK. So, ummm, not to be rude but do you think you can explain some things to me while you do that. I would help, but I never learned how to cook. My parents and James' parents had house elves, and the only times I ever saw anyone cook the muggle way was around Lily. She really liked such simple tasks like cooking and cleaning to be done muggle style; said it was very Zen or something like that."

"Sure. What do you want to know first?"

Sirius put down the paper and Tamsyn felt like he had physically lowered a wall that was up between them. He looked so vulnerable in a way that she had become familiar with from the guards. She spent a lot of time while on her back as a confessor. Several of the guards really did feel bad about what they did to her, but it was part of their job. As long as her rapes continued and then they participated then they got a nice bonus every month from Lucius. She knew the situations at home for every single one of her rapists. Some were poor men supporting families on what they made as a prison guard, which wasn't much. If raping her meant that their family had a more comfortable life then they would do it and her be damned. She never felt anything but pity for them and could almost forgive them. It was the ones who enjoyed it she couldn't forgive. They beat her, cut her (she had so many scars), and never used a contraception charm. There was a group of five that had started taking bets on how many times she could get pregnant. The prison mediwizard had killed thirteen of her babies in the last four years. They all talked as well, wanting her to know what they were doing. She knew all about the money and her markings and why it all happened.

On every birthday Lucius himself would come and use her. Any marks he made on her were healed in such a way that it would scar permanently, he made sure of that. The mediwizard never seemed to care either. He would just callously fix up her damage without a word before taking a turn with her himself. He always treated her like an animal, and even once told her that he got more satisfaction from fucking a sheep. The last birthday was by far the worst though. Lucius decided to bring his son and all of Draco's friends that time. After Lucius took his sweet time with her, the whole time with a running dialogue like her was teaching a class, he turned her over to the children. She was able to deal with the boys, she was used to it. What broke her that day were the girls. None of her guards were female, ever, and she had some preconceived notion the women just couldn't do that to her because of it. The girls were horrible though. They made up for their lack of a penis to violate her with by being more creative. She could still feel the dagger that the girl they called Tracy used on her. The whole time they just kept egging each other on to do worse to her. It wasn't being used that hurt though, it was the humiliation. She'd had the guards egg the others on before, but never had there been a female present. It just made her realize what happened to her wasn't male nature, but human nature, and that destroyed the last bit of innocence she had left. Her eyes started to sting, clueing her into that she was about to break down and cry in front of Sirius. She rubbed her eyes and took a deep breath, thankful that he was so patient with her.

"Can you repeat your question?" Sirius nodded.

"Can you tell me how Harry died? I know you were there."

"I knew that would be your first question. It started with an old, worn diary showing up in a used set of school books. Tell me Mr. Black, do you know what a horcrux is?" she asked. Sirius shook his head. "OK, how about this one. Have you ever heard of a phylactery?" She noticed Sirius blanch, and knew that he got it.

"A horcrux is a form of phylactery that is based on splitting the soul and placing only a part into a container instead of the whole thing. It was created as a way to extend your life without becoming completely undead like a lich. You know the disadvantages to lichdom, boredom and apathy being the biggest. This can eventually lead to becoming a demilich. The horcrux leaves the body alive, allowing one to retain the pleasures of the flesh which decreases these negatives. Your soul in no longer whole though, which increases the chance of insanity. Also, because the body is alive, you still age even though you're immortal. Senescence can set in, and disease can still prey upon your flesh. The biggest advantage to the horcrux over the phylactery though is the ease in which it's accomplished. Murder a pure innocent to tear your soul, and then transfer it into the prepared vessel and your immortal. As a way to give yourself time until you can complete the ritual to become a lich, it's actually not bad, but as a permanent solution it's bullocks." She had Sirius's rapt attention at this point.

"Voldemort is an idiot. He took the easy way when he was 17, creating his first horcrux then, but did he stop there, no. He then went on to create another, then another, until he had five of the things. He decided to do his sixth, starts preparing when he hears this prophecy. So, he decides to kill two birds by using Harry's death as the catalyst for his last horcrux and splitting his soul into an arithmetically perfect seven pieces. The whole thing went tits up because Harry lives and he becomes a horcrux instead." She holds up her hand to stop Sirius from speaking. "I'm getting to your question but this is important."

"Voldemort has his six horcruxes but doesn't know it. He becomes a wraith, because the idiot can't die. He's an idiot by this point because there is a reason no one does multiple horcruxes, it guaranties insanity. He's too much a psychopath to notice though. Along comes Harry Potter's first year and Voldemort is there to greet him. He possesses a deatheater by the name of Quirinus Quarrel, and plans on stealing Flammel's philosopher's stone. Thankfully, Dumbledore is storing it at Hogwarts for safe keeping. Long story short, Harry defies Voldemort for the second time in his short life by destroying the stone and killing Quarrel. The next year things get interesting, because that diary was Voldemort's first ever horcrux, and therefore his most powerful. Exactly one half of his soul was contained in that diary, the sane half which retained the only humanity he had left from his life as Tom Marvolo Riddle. It just so happens that Lucius Malfoy had planted this diary within Ginny Weasley's school books with a compulsion charm on it to write in it and keep it secret. Ginny is all of 11 and very trusting, but most of all she is lonely and needs a friend. The horcrux tempts her, and slowly begins to take her over completely. By the end of the year Ginny is done for and Tom Riddle will have a new life and body courtesy of one dead little girl. Harry is a hero though, and won't allow this to happen. So begins his third act of defiance against the Dark Lord." At the widening of Sirius's eyes she knows he's hooked.

"The prophecy is what you're thinking of, and your right, this is all about the prophecy. Harry confronts a corporeal apparition of Tom Riddle and Slytherin's monster in the Chamber of Secrets, a millennium old basilisk. With the help of a Pheonix and the Sword of Gryffindor he does it, but he is poisoned. Laying on the floor of the chamber while feeling his body shut down he rips the fang embedded in his arm out and stabs it through the horcrux in an attempt to save Ginny's life. She is an 11 year old girl and doesn't deserve to die, but the horcrux refuses to go quietly. The horcrux uses his link to Ginny pour itself into her, thinking that it can try to take over her body once it regains its strength. This is where idiocy bites Voldemort again. The accidental horcrux in Harry gets caught up in the desperate bid for survival, getting pulled along. So Ginny get a little over half of Tom Riddle's soul, and her body is getting crowded, but things don't stop there. Harry is tied into the last horcrux so much so that he gets pulled along too. Ginny has over two and a half souls in a body designed to contain one, so she just can't handle it immediately and stays comatose for a bit until she can adjust. Unfortunately for her, Lucius has gotten Dumbledore suspended and leads the investigation into her disappearance. Ginny wakes up in a ministry cell, and goes to trial for Harry's murder. Lucius makes sure she goes to Azkaban until her 17th birthday, on which she will get the kiss. Now I see a lot of questions in your eyes but the food is done. We'll eat while you think and you can ask your next question."

Tamsyn takes the food to the table, and plates it. Sirius sits across from eating slowly, knowing that he will make himself sick if he gobbles it like the starving man he is. Tamsyn takes this time to calm herself and formulate answers to possible questions he will ask her. They both eat in an uneasy silence, but they relish that at least it is a silence of their choosing. When both finish Sirius takes the plates to the sink and gets another glass of water for each before sitting back down.

"Why refer to yourself in the third person?"

"That's complicated. I actually expected you to ask about the over occupancy of her body but the answers to those question are linked. About a year after Ginny's imprisonment she got a conjugal visit from Fudge."

"That bastard raped you!" Sirius snarled.

"Yes he did, but it was nothing that Ginny wasn't used to by that point. Lucius paid the guards to rape her daily. That day Fudge forgot to lock her cell. Later that night a dementor paid her a second visit, thinking it would get a free meal. Ginny opened her mouth; happy to kiss the dementor and end things, but fate is a bitch. The Kindly Ones wanted their prophesied hero and they decide to go for round two. Instead of the dementor taking 2 and 33/64th souls it provides to necessary energy for something unique. By this point everyone else living inside Ginny has hashed out their issues. There are four distinct individuals at this point. Number one is Ginny, a broken little girl who has suffered repeated rapes for over a year and wants to die. Number two is Harry, an abused little boy with a hero complex who just wants to protect Ginny from the evils of the world. Number three is Tom, half a soul but by far the strongest of them at this point. Last is Voldemort, 1/64th of a soul that is too weak to assert itself, but is over brimming with knowledge and a complete psychopath. Tom takes the dementor's dying life force and uses it to create a protector for Ginny, allowing her to sleep until she is ready for the world again. The process consumes the others though, and they truly die at this point. You asked why I refer to myself in the third person, well I'm not. I'm just not Ginny Weasley, but the protector who occupies her body until she doesn't need one anymore." She looks up at Sirius's stunned face.

"I'm sorry Sirius, but Harry, my father is dead. Not just dead but his soul was consumed at the moment of my birth. He doesn't even get an afterlife because there is nothing left to go there. All three of my fathers are gone," she says and begins to sob.

Sirius feels himself begin to cry, seeing this strong young woman in front of him break down over her parents. It's the most human thing he's seen out of the girl. His first impression of her was that she was cold and cynical. When he caught her crying earlier he realized that she was broken, maybe in a way that wouldn't let her feel properly. Seeing this showed him that she was still a child who just wanted her parents to comfort her, tell her that it would be OK and protect her from the world. He reached a comforting hand toward her, but she flinched violently away, knocking her chair over in her haste to stand and get away from him. Sirius pulled his hand back and took a drink of his water, then just gave her time to collect herself. Once she sat back down he cleared his throat.

"What's you name?"

"Tamsyn Harrietta Peverell. Tamsyn is for my father Tom, and Harrietta is for my father Harry, both a feminine form. Peverell is because that's the closest ancestor that both my fathers shared. Voldemort did a lot of research into ancestry. He chose the Potters as the most likely target for the prophecy because of that shared ancestry. He never really felt that the Longbottoms could produce a viable candidate because he had no relation to them. Bit egotistical if you ask me, but I've since learned that dad was just like that."

"How do you know what you do if your only four?"

"All three of my fathers and my mother gave me everything they knew. Harry knew the modern muggle world, how to cook, but not much else. I get a lot of my morals from him though. Tom didn't give me any knowledge, but he gave me most of my personality traits. His drive to excel and his determination to prove himself are now mine. My knowledge of magic all comes from Voldemort and it absolutely amazing. He amassed so much in his life, and not just dark arts. I know healing spells that require parsel-tongue to work that could put St. Mungos out of business. He didn't always want to be a dark lord. He had a bad experience with a Korean dark lord during the 1950's that really made him do some soul searching. He nearly went legit until he came across grandma's locket around Hezibah Smith's neck. When he tried to get her locket pack peacefully and she refused he lost it. Killed her in cold blood right there and decided to never look back. I got the most important thing form Ginny, who I kinda consider my mom, but she's really more like a sister who I need to watch out for. Form her I got a happy childhood. Out of all my parents she is the only one who had anything happy in her life. What little bit I know about being female came from her as well. Every taken together makes me older than I am. Tom was very mature for his age, and that became a part of what makes me who I am. I am 4 going on 30, or I feel that way."

"One last question then I think we need to go somewhere else, because the aurors will eventually come here if only to inform the widow of her recent induction into that state. Why did you save me?"

"Because you are my father's godfather, making you the closest thing to family that I can safely contact. Family sticks together Sirius Black. Ginny believed that with all of her soul.

Authors Notes: I need a Beta. This chapter was started in May and just finished in December. I needed someone to read this and beat me over the while pointing out my inconsistencies. If anyone wants the job of screwing my head on strait I would appreciate the offer of help. The story itself is plotted in so much as I have things I want to see happen. The interaction between Sirius and Tamsyn did not go the way I intended. Sirius feels too much for her, is a bit too empathetic. Tamsyn opened a bit too much. She wasn't supposed to warm up this quick. I'm going to post this in the hopes of feedback leading to some help. My school friends have been a little too wrapped up in their lives to help me, and they were the ones I was depending on. Forgive my ranting, it's a failing of mine.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or this world, they belong to J.K.

Summary: Ginny goes to Azkaban for Harry's death in the chamber. The results of this are unexpected, giving rise to a different recipient for the prophecy.

Sirius followed Tamsyn down Knockturn Alley. They'd been here for a week hiding out in dingy little inn hidden away in one of the side streets off the alley. The place was horrible, and he'd be doing a favor to wizard kind by burning it down, but they needed it until Gringotts was ready to finalize the inheritance rituals they needed. He thanked Merlin that was today. When they walked in Monday he didn't even raise an eyebrow when she started making demands of a teller in Gobbley. Tamsyn just didn't surprise him much anymore. They needed so many things right now if they were going to take down Voldemort, and money was essential for them to get those. Established identities, a permanent place to work from, and mercenaries were just at the top of that list. His private vault at least gave them a minimum of gold to live on until this was finished. They were just lucky that 16 years gave a decent return on a few sickles.

It was thanks to Voldemort that they were able to walk in broad daylight without a care, and wasn't that ironic. The man may be a psychopath, but he knew so many things for someone so young that it was just mind boggling. In this case was his knowledge of two sub-fields of Transfiguration: Alteration and Alchemy. Alteration was far more permanent than Transfiguration, transmuting anything by channeling magical energy through a wizard and changing its properties at the most basic level. Alchemy could accomplish similar results, but used potions and elixirs to achieve this goal. Transmutations through both methods were permanent, and couldn't be reversed except by using one of these methods accomplish the result. Voldemort may not be a master of Alteration like Dumbledore or McGonagall, or of Alchemy like Flammel, but he knew what he was doing in both fields. Tamsyn lack the instinctive skill that her father has, but that just meant she took a bit more care to reach her goal. What this meant is that he looked like himself at 18 years of age, and he felt like it too. She looked good too. Tamsyn had added 5 inches, making her 5'11". She didn't increase her bust size, and now her breasts suited her frame better so she looked less top heavy (not that Sirius had minded). Her face was narrower, loosing some of the Weasley roundness to it and her hair was darkened to a shade closer to Lily's red and than Weasley orange. The eyes were most telling though. She had had gone for a mix of Evans green and Weasley brown, coming to a most astounding shade of hazel that just drew you in. The first time he saw them she had to slap him to stop him from staring into her eyes. She looked like an adult, finally loosing that last vestige of childhood from her body, and it did things for Sirius that he knew she wasn't comfortable with. He would just do his best to keep his growing attraction from making things weird.

They arrived at the bank with no fuss, and waited until a Goblin fetched them for their appointment. They followed him down a corridor lined with doors, each with a name in both English and Gobbley on it, until reaching a door labeled Grumpsh. The goblin behind the door was to oldest that either had ever seen. Tamsyn proceeded to greet him in fluent, though obviously ill practiced, Gobbley. Sirius repeated the greeting she had taught him and both sat on the other side of the desk from Grumpsh. The goblin snorted.

"I like you girl, your respectful. And you could do worse than take her advice Sirius Black. Your reputation from your youth says that you lack this wisdom, but it seems to me that you are not as dumb all that. Let us get to business, as neither of you currently have the funds to sit and chat with me idly." Both nodded and kept a respectful silence. The goblin nodded, having come to a silent conclusion that they weren't aware of put knowing he had just judged them.

"Things are very straight forward for you Mr. Black. The only crime that we can find you guilty of is escaping ministry custody while awaiting trial, and that only by your own admission. This is hardly a capital offense and no charges to this affect have currently been filed. I can hand you your ring with no qualms, and if the house magic accept you then you are Lord Black. That you want to be publicly recognized as your bastard child, recently legitimized in a fake will a trifle. Gringotts has provided this service to several individuals in the past, some of them your ancestors." Sirius smirked at this, finding it amusing.

"You are a different case all together Miss Peverell. Your birth is, to say the least, out of the ordinary. Mr. Black has agreed to pay for the necessary rituals to determine the validity of your claims though, so we will proceed. I would just like to reiterate that you will die if you don't have ties to the Peverell magic. The Peverells were the premiere practitioners of the Death sub-field of Necromancy in the world, and I know of none who have become their equals since they disappeared. I can't really blame them; the Roman Governor of the time was willing to use official resources to wage his personal Blood Feud against your ancestors for a minor slight."

The goblin took a box out of his desk and handed it to Sirius. He opened it, finding the family ring of the Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black inside. With little preamble he placed the ring on his right ring finger in anticipation. A glow came from the ring as it resized to his hand and the chill of the family magics infused his core. The Blacks were noted necromancers throughout Europe, specializing in Animation. They had stopped offering their services publicly after the ministry had banned such magics, but continued to quietly offer these services to others. It wasn't till Grindlewald's days that the family stopped, and that was mostly because the family masters were slain in his service. His brother Regulas had proven to have the knack at a young age, and his parents had hoped that he would bring the family back to prominence until his death at the hands to Voldemort. He wouldn't even know that if Tamsyn hadn't told him. He was proud of his brother for seeing the truth of the matter and trying to do what was right. His brother was a hero in his eyes. Sirius just wished he could stop his mind from wandering all the time, but Azkaban had done a number on him. Sirius nodded to Grumpsh once his magic settled.

"Good. Allow me to congratulate you on your succession Marquis Black. I hope you continue your business ventures with Gringotts Bank, as we would miss a customer of your wealth and status. If you please authorize these documents with your seal we can begin the second part of today's scheduled tasks."

Grumpsh began instructing Tamsyn on what she needed to know for her rituals while Sirius filled out paperwork. Once they were all finished the goblin adjourned to a small waiting room so Tamsyn could prepare. Sirius sat on a couch with a cup of tea while she changed in front him. He had gotten used to her lack of modesty in the last week.

"Why did you keep your scars?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a polymorph spell allows you to changes everything. You could have perfect, unblemished skin but you kept every single scar inflicted on you. You even added the bite that Harry took from the basilisk. Why?" She finished pulling the white shift over her head before answering him.

"They are a part of who I am and how I was born. Every single one of these scars upon my body was placed there at the hands of Lucius Malfoy in some way, shape, or form. I keep them to remind me of that reality. He is my midwife and the stepfather who raised me, and these are gifts for his stepdaughter. I'll remove them once I've given them back to him, so he knows how much I appreciated his gifts." Sirius shivered as she finished. There was no emotion in her voice or eyes as she said this, reminding him again of just how broken she truly was.

Sirius watched as the ritual master carved into Tamsyn an hour later. She didn't flinch, cry out, or react in anyway the entire time. He really couldn't say he was surprised. She was a tough woman and had been through worse in her four years. He had no doubts about the outcome of the rituals either, unlike the goblins. The girl was everything she said she was and more. He just stood to the side and quietly watched with nary a care, and an internal smirk as even Grumpsh began to obviously question his attitude with the occasional look.

By the time twelve hours had passed the rituals were wrapping up. Several goblins, obviously senior managers, had stopped in by this point and were speaking excitedly in their native tongue over the results. Tamsyn had claimed three titles in total, and control of half a dozen dead common houses that she could resurrect if she wished; the consequences both financially and politically were momentous though. The resurrection of the Most Ancient House of Peverell alone was enough to send waves out into society. The accompanying title may be only a hereditary knighthood, but it still got her a seat on the Wizengamot due to its age. The other two were going to cause a panic though.

The least of her other titles was Baronetess of the House of Potter. They may have been a poor family by noble standards, but that meant little in Britain. The name carried more weight than any but Dumbledore and Malfoy in the current political climate. Harry was seen as a martyr and hero, as were his parents. Tamsyn would practically be able to walk up to the Minister of Magic and AK him with nothing but a slap on the wrist and an admonition to be a good girl from now on with that name. Just like with her title from Peverell it wasn't really a Peerage.

The most important title was Viscountess of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin. Voldemort would have a heart attack when he found out. Purebloods from all over Britain and Eastern Europe celebrate. The status quo in British political circles would shatter at a revelation like this. Her right to control appointments for three of the Hogwarts' Board of Governors was just icing on the cake.

They controlled two seats on the Wizengamot, and they were useless to them at this time. With Voldemort and his deatheaters out there they couldn't afford to publicly claim these positions. They will be able to quietly use the names Peverell and Black while showing no interest in politics, which would be enough for them to achieve quiet neutrality on the sidelines of the current conflict. This would allow them to act from the shadows, using their money to buy the forces necessary to make a difference.

As Lord Black Sirius was filthy rich. They could buy a quarter of Diagon Alley with his money alone. Tamsyn as Lady Slytherin was broke, giving her just the title. They would need to recover the Slytherin ring themselves. Being Dame Tamsyn Potter gave them enough money that the two of them, and any respective direct descendants, wouldn't need to work a day in their lives. This covered their living expenses. As Dame Tamsyn Peverell they were loaded, because the Peverells were fucking rich and then some. According to Grumpsh, the only account with Gringotts that exceeded the Peverells was the Flammels, and he had a philosopher's stone. Accounts stayed active with Gringotts until some legal matter locked them down or the family died, and the Peverell vaults had been active since the founding of the Roman Republic, the majority of that time untouched.

The newly minted Dame Peverell finished up her paperwork with Grumpsh before letting Sirius know it was time to go. They left to get the first quality meal they could since their breakfast on their day of escape. After a filling meal, Sirius lead them to his family home of 12 Grimmauld Place. The house was just dreary as he remembered as they entered, the house magics bowing to him as Lord Black. Tamsyn followed him into the sitting room before being bowled over by a rabid house elf.

"Thieves!" he screamed. "How dare you defile mistress's house!" Tamsyn pried him off of her, holding him at arms length. Sirius was just shocked that Kreacher was still alive; then began the screaming of his mother's portrait in the hallway just to add to the chaos.

"Kreacher, stop struggling this instant," Sirius commanded. The shocked elf did just that. "You will obey me as Lord Black, acknowledge me."

"Yes Master," the elf responded distantly.

"You will not harm my guest, Dame Peverell, and will act toward her as if she were the Mistress of this house till my death, acknowledge me."

"Yes Master Black," came a second, forced response from the elf.

"Go clean this house; it isn't fit for a Lord of my stature." Sirius didn't wait for a response this time and headed for the hall. Tamsyn sit the elf down and followed Sirius. He drew open the drapes over the portrait, ignoring her expletives.

"Quiet woman!" he yelled. She paused for a moment before taking another simulated breath to continue then stopped with a wide eyed look.

"Yes, it's your son Sirius. I just got out of prison last week and would have stopped in sooner, but I needed to pick up something first," he said while holding his ring up for her.

"You will not speak unless spoken too, and then only with my or her permission," he gestured toward Tamsyn.

"Hello Madam Black, I am Dame Tamsyn Peverell. You probably know my father Tom Riddle better as the Dark Lord Voldemort," she said with a cruel smile. The portraits eyes bugged out at this.

"Sirius and I have entered into a partnership against my father. He's become quite the menace, caring more for power than cleansing our society of mud bloods. Plus, he killed your other son and was indirectly responsible for framing Sirius, which are grounds for a Blood Feud between himself and the House of Black. I'm sure you can understand that we need peace in the house so that we can handle these matters, so we would appreciate it if you would keep your fucking mouth shut," she finishing in a sickly sweet tone. Sirius just laughed at this and closed the curtain over her. He would get Kreacher to move her elsewhere at a later point.

"So, home sweet home huh?" he said as he looked at her.

"For now. Where are the bedrooms, I'm exhausted Sirius," she asked.

Sirius led her to a room on the second floor, waving his Flint's wand to freshen the room a bit. Tamsyn watched him, amused at his antics. She knew he was just showing off that he knew spells that she couldn't do. She took off her robe and laid it over a chair before lying on the bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

Author's Note: Such inheritance clichés have become a staple of Harry Potter fanfiction that I wish to perpetuate. The wealth I've given Tamsyn is a plot device, and not for frivolous shopping trips to be described in excruciating detail. The titles are there establish standing for her. She needs something to give her a voice that will be listened to. I find myself telling things more and more from Sirius's perspective. This was unplanned but I feel comfortable with it at this point. Things may change later. Despite Sirius being older and of superior noble status, he is the follower here. Sirius will become Tamsyn's right hand man as things advance, as well as her best friend. Their shared experience of Azkaban followed by their bonding in escape and over the last week together has forged a bond between them. Sirius is already acknowledging this, but it will take Tamsyn a while. Her history of sexual abuse has led her to fear human contact. The only way she was able to do the rituals was her knowledge that goblins as a general rule, beyond a minority that are considered perverts, find humans repulsive on a sexual level. Lastly, Happy New Years! Still looking for a beta but I felt it right to get this out today; start 2013 the right way as an author.


End file.
